


Pool Man

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Newt's in a loveless marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: When Newt's husband hires them a new pool cleaner, Newt is taken in by the handsome pool cleaner, and fucked senseless.





	Pool Man

“I’ve hired a new person to handle the pool,” Newt looked up from his breakfast, tea, and cantaloupe at his husband’s voice. The older man rarely spoke to Newt in the morning, especially not to talk about something as mundane as pool cleaning. Newt supposed it was time, they’d been without one for months and the pool had gotten rather unfortunate in the process. “He’ll be here while I’m at work so I trust you can show him what he needs.” It wasn’t a question. Newt nodded wordlessly, as the man went back to reading his paper. Newt sighed, finishing off his tea, not bothering to finish his cantaloupe. His husband had suggested he was getting a bit heavy as it was, so instead, Newt made his way out of the dining room and up to his home gym to run a few miles on the treadmill.

Time seemed to evaporate, he hadn’t even realized that the morning had all but vanished until his phone alerted him to the doorbell. Newt unlocked his phone and opened the app for the doorbell. In front of the camera stood a handsome looking man, with jet black hair that was greying at the temples.

“Hello?” Newt asked.

“Hi, I’m Percival, your new pool man,” the man said to the camera. Newt’s eyes widened.

“Oh, yes, of course, I’ll be down in a moment to let you in,” Newt said locking his phone and stepping off the treadmill, making his way hurriedly downstairs to the front door.

The man in question was even more handsome in person, Newt suddenly felt rather awkward standing there in a sweaty grey shirt that was too big for his frame, and dirty trackies. The man before him smiled kindly and it was all Newt could do not to swoon.  _When was the last time he’d been properly shagged,_  he wondered. His husband refused to touch him anymore. “Please do come in, it’s right this way,” Newt said, ever the refined host, as he escorted Percival through the house towards the backyard and the pool.

Percival whistled as he saw the state it was in. “This is gonna take me a bit longer than I expected,” he said.

“I’m terribly sorry,” said Newt.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ve got all my supplies, I’ll just get to work then, shall I?”

Newt smiled and nodded, “Please go ahead. I’ll just be inside if you need me,” Newt said stepping back into the house. For a moment he stared longly out the window as the man pulled off his hoodie jacket, to reveal a soft black cotton tee underneath, barely able to contain his broad muscles, Newt wondered what it would feel like to be pinned by the other man against a wall, his lips trailing over… Newt shook his head, forcing himself to stop that train of thought. Best not get carried away by every handsome face, Newt told himself, as he all but ran upstairs and hopped into the shower. It was the fastest he’d ever showered, but the thought of being dirty for so long always made him anxious. Pulling on his bathing suit, a simple speedo, and a white, floor-length, robe, Newt padded down the stairs, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and made his way into the backyard for a tan. He wouldn’t, of course, he never did, but he decided if he couldn’t have the new pool man he could at least tease the man a little. Newt smirked to himself, as he lounged in the comfortable chaise by the edge of the pool, closing his eyes against the sun, rays beating down upon him as the man worked. He opened his eyes just long enough to see that Percival had stripped off the black shirt, revealing sinewy muscles, and a firm defined chest, covered with thick black hair that trailed all the way down his abs, disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Newt swallowed, licking his lips at the sight. The man worked diligently, even despite Newt’s gawking, and it was all Newt could do not to beg the man to come over and devour him. His arms, so strong as they held onto the pool skimmer, picking up the larger debris of leaves and sticks. Newt frowned distastefully at the pool cockblocking him. The water was green and Newt sighed, it would be hours yet before the man would be done. As it was he didn’t seem particularly distracted by Newt’s near nakedness himself. Worrying his lower lip, Newt considered this predicament, and stood, making his way back into the house and towards the kitchen. The personal chef was busy working on lunch when he entered.

“Do we still have lemonade?” Newt asked, pushing his sunglasses into his hair. The chef nodded, walking to the fridge and grabbed a large pitcher. Newt grinned. “Thank you,” he said running to grab a glass. He filled the glass and made his way back outside, barely concealing a grin as he walked over to the man. “Seemed a little hot, so I thought I’d offer you some lemonade,” Newt said with a pleased smile.

Percival smiled back and took the glass from him. “Thank you, Mr…”

“Scamander,” Newt said, brazenly using his maiden name. “Newt.”

Percival nodded, “Newt, that’s quite lovely.”

Newt blushed at the man’s words, “I’m terribly sorry about the pool. If there’s any way I can make it up to you,” Newt suggested.

Percival smiled, and shook his head, “Not at all, that’s what I’m here for,” he finished off the glass of lemonade and Newt took the glass from him letting him get back to work. He wasn’t sure where he had expected or hoped the encounter would go, but it seemed Percival was purely a professional, and Newt didn’t wish to overstep by doing something as brazen as requesting the man take a look at him next. Newt frowned to himself as he made his way back to the chaise, not seeing the hose sticking out from the ground. His foot tangled, and Newt yelped as he fell sideways into the water. Newt gasped taking in a lungful of the water. There was a splash, and seconds later strong arms wrapped around his waist, dragging him out of the pool. Newt coughed, as they reached the surface of the water and he was dragged bodily to the stairs. Percival leaned over him, a worried expression on his face as he looked down at Newt. Newt blushed, staring up at the handsome older man.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Newt nodded, the man was so close to him now, both of them soaking wet. It was early spring, but still quite chilly, and Newt shivered beneath the man.

“Let’s get you inside,” Percival said. Newt nodded, and the two walked into the house. Newt showing him to the guest bathroom downstairs. Percival smiled gratefully, the two locked eyes for a long moment and Newt shuddered, staring at his lips. Silently begging the man to kiss him. Percival’s eyes seemed glazed as he leaned in towards Newt. Newt’s breath caught.  _This was it_ , he thought. Leaning in, closing the space between them. Newt groaned, as his lips connected with Percival’s. His hand shot up and into the other man’s hair, their kiss deepened. Percival walked them backwards into the bathroom and turned on the shower, his lips never leaving Newt’s. Newt moaned, his body shivering as the man pulled him into the shower and under the warm water. Newt hissed, it was uncomfortably warm after being in the still frigid pool, but the feel of Percival’s mouth against his own, his tongue sliding against Newt’s made it hard for him to complain. Hands trailed of their own accord, and Newt gasped, as he felt the man’s broad hands cup his arse. Wet jeans were torn off, followed by Newt’s speedo leaving him completely naked, Percival growled, taking in Newt’s body, and dropped to his knees. Newt shuddered. Percival bodily flipped him around, shoving his face against the cold tile walls.

“God this ass is fantastic,” Percival growled.

Newt moaned pitifully, “Oh god yes. Please, it’s been so long,” he whined.

Percival clicked his tongue, “You mean to tell me that husband of yours isn’t constantly buried in this perfect ass?”

Newt shuddered, “He hasn’t touched me in months.”

“He’s a fool,” Percival growled against his skin, spreading his cheeks, and dragging his tongue across Newt’s furled hole. Newt screamed, his back arching. “So beautiful, god I just want to spend hours taking you apart with my tongue baby,” Percival said. Newt whined, bucking his ass back against Percival’s lips.

“Yes, please,” he whined. Percival growled, slapping his ass before he shoved his tongue as deep as it would go inside Newt. Newt moaned, riding his tongue desperately. He was so hard and his legs were shaking, standing on tiptoe, so eager for more.

“Shh baby, I’ve got you,” Percival whispered against his skin when Newt whined.

“P-please, more,” he begged. Percival got to his feet, and kissed the back of his neck, Newt gasped feeling Percival’s hard cock teasing his entrance. Newt shivered, as the head teased at his hole, slowly pushing inside. Newt whimpered, and Percival pushed in deeper until he was fully sheathed inside the auburn-haired man. Newt screamed. “Ooh fuck. Yes, p-please, more, fuck me hard.”

Percival growled, biting down on his shoulder and fucked into him hard and fast. Newt moaned, trying to match him thrust for thrust. His legs felt weak, and he was certain the only thing holding him up was the man behind him, fucking into him like there was no tomorrow. Loud slaps of skin on skin filled the room, as steam rose all around them. Newt moaned, he was so close. “Come for me baby,” Percival said in his ear. Newt whined loud coming hard against the tiles. Seconds later, Percival came deep inside his ass; Newt moaned. His whole body shivering with pleasure. It had been far too long, he couldn’t go that long without a good shag again, he decided.


End file.
